Nightmares and kisses
by Darksnickle-PrincessKezadoodle
Summary: Bakura has a nightmare about his past and Marik is there to comfort him. Fluff, yes Bakura might be out of character but it makes sense to me! YMYB


**Nightmares and kisses**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except for the movie and a few boxsets! So please don't kill me! Do not flame me!

**Summary: **Bakura has a nightmare and Marik is there to comfort his lover. Angst, fluff. O.CC.

He awoke to hear a muffled sound coming from his bedroom closet. Sitting up in bed, the Egyptian focussed on the sound, realisation dawning on him, he quickly strode over to the closet door. A slender hand turned the door handle and carefully pulled open the door to find his lover. Curled up on the floor, crying. Harsh sobs shaking his body.

Marik's heart broke at the sight of seeing his koi, Bakura crying. While it wasn't the first time he had seen the white haired yami cry, even though it didn't happen often, Marik was aware of how alone Bakura usually felt when he did. Sneaking into the darkened closet, the tanned yami softly closed the door, knowing that in times like these Bakura was comforted by the dark, and then he cautiously scooted over to sit by his lover.

Marik reached out to pull Bakura onto his lap and wrap his arms around him, feeling the shorter boy tense up before he finally latched on to him and hid his face in his taller lover's shirt to continue sobbing, his pale hand grabbing onto the other yami's shirt. Sighing softly, Marik gently kissed the soft white hair before finally breaking the silence.

"Baby, why are you crying?"

It took a few minutes for Bakura to respond until Marik finally heard a muffled voice whispering into his shirt. "I…I had a nightmare."

"Shush baby, its ok now. I'm here."

"There was fire…and…and I saw them…"

"I know. You don't have to tell me." Stroking the white hair, Marik pulled his tiny lover closer to himself and started kissing away his tears.

"Don't leave me."

"Baby, I won't ever leave you. I promise."

"Why?" Marik could have sworn that Bakura's voice had gotten even quieter.

"Hmm. why what?"

"Why do you stay with me? I don't deserve anything!"

Marik sighed, he couldn't stand seeing his lover like this, so vulnerable, so quiet. He soon realised he had to show Bakura how deeply he and others cared for him in a different way. He manoeuvred himself so that he could move around with Bakura still in his lap, tilting Bakura backwards to lay him against the clothed covered floor. Bakura gave him a worried look but Marik just kissed him on the lips to chase the look away. Marik gazed down at his lover and held his breath at the sight he saw.

White, wild hair was fanned out framing a tear stained face, crimson eyes seemed to sparkle under the miniscule amount of light that shined in from underneath the door. Rosy lips slightly parted.

"You're beautiful" Marik wanted to kiss Bakura so he did.

Sliding his hands up along the upset one's sides, the tomb keeper came to a stop at Bakura's own hands; Marik entwined his fingers with his lover's own and slowly raised their joined hands above Bakura's head.

"Bakura…" A kiss upon his cheek but he still refused to look at the other one, tears still coming down his face.

"Baby, look at me. How can you think nobody cares about you?" He whispered into his ear.

"You'll all end up leaving me!"

"No we won't I promise. Look at all the people who love you! There's your hikari, Ryou! Malik, Otogi, Joey, and all the rest of our friends! You've earned their trust and love baby. You aren't the same person that you used to be, you aren't afraid to show your true self anymore!"

"How come you didn't include yourself in that list then?" He looked away.

"I know you doubt my love for you sometimes but I swear I'm never going to leave you! I don't know how prove it to you but I honestly do love you."

He kissed Bakura again, softly. He didn't force Bakura to return the kiss but after a while he felt Bakura open his mouth to him, and his arms finding their way to his neck. Marik smiled into the kiss, loving the taste of his little tomb-robber, eventually he pulled out of the kiss and stroked Bakura's hair.

Bakura looked up to him and finally Marik could see a smile upon his face. "I love you Marik"

"Love you too 'Kura. Let's go back to bed baby?"

Bakura nodded and started to giggle as Marik gently lifted him up and carried him back to bed.

Even though Bakura still had his doubts and his nightmares, Marik knew he wouldn't ever have it any other way. He loved his little koi too much and he couldn't imagine life without him.

_Owari_

**A.n. **Please don't kill me! I wanted to write about Bakura having a nightmare and well yeah I'm not sure if it's any good. So please tell me what you think! Kisses.


End file.
